Zokushi: Across the Golden Sea
by The Random Protector
Summary: The region of Gethi is cruel and dangerous. Even the Pokemon are scared of its dangers. And one boy will find out how much of a punishment this place is.
1. Gethi

**Prologue**

The region of Gethi is what many people would compare to Africa of Earth; the same animals were there and it was just a bit bigger than Africa.

Though the same animals were there, the creatures had evolved to be Pokémon. The new Pokémon could control their certain elements but were classified as a different phylum. The original Pokémon before the great scientists of Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto discovered the continent were under the phylum Pokédates and the new Pokémon were under the phylum Gethidates.

The difference between the two Pokémon phylums was not that one was found in a different world or that the creatures were so different that they had to be put under their own phylum. The reason was that the Pokémon's moves and the way they attacked were different. An Ember attack could suddenly blast from an unknown source the Pokémon used instead of being emitted from the body. The way the creatures behaved was another reason on why Gethidates were under their own phylum as well as the fact that PokéBalls were useless on Gethidates.

The Pokémon inhabiting Gethi look exactly like the creatures in Africa, Australia, South America, and Asia. The creatures behaved in the same way but also had evolved to take charge of the situation. Humans were at their mercy most of the time. No other Pokémon from the Western regions had been able to live long in the harshness of the Gethi region.

The bottom of Gethi was a large tundra with few trees. Several bulky and hairy Pokémon dominated the tundra while large carnivores fed off larger herbivores. Coniferous forests stretched from the tundra's end and ended at about a third of the way through Gethi. Small herbivores darted through trees while slightly larger meat-eaters cruised in the canopy. The forests turned immediately into grasslands, where the largest land Pokémon lived with other large grass-eaters and packs and prides of carnivores. Rainforests dominated both sides of the grasslands, housing many species of bright Bird Pokémon and several different primates. The grasslands melted into a large desert that controlled the last third of the continent. Few creatures came out during the day but the desert would be alive at night.

Cities were only near rivers or the coast as the other parts of Gethi were too harsh for a human to live long without protection. The only way to travel was to walk or ride a Pokémon and even then, some people didn't make it to their destination.

However, some people braved the harsh climates of Gethi for the Pokémon League set up. The League was different as it tested the endurance of a Pokémon first before they and their Trainer could compete for a Medal. The Medal replaced the Badge there, as the medal was given to the Trainer and the Pokemon who had beaten or fought against the Gym Leader. A Pokémon's loyalty and experience could be shown from the leather band that held the Medals.

The Gyms were spread out among the different climates. There were eighteen Gyms in Gethi, and only three hundred people in the last hundred years have been able to reach the League.


	2. The Rats of Gethi

Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the Prologue but we must move on. I will try to update once a week but bear with me when another doesn't show up on time. Please read and review!

**The Rats of Gethi**

"Mr. Douji, step forward please," the honorable Judge Hawthorn called.

Zokushi, eyes down, walked towards the seat where the old man sat. His black hair with white tips hung down in his dark gray eyes, shadowing his tanned face. He looked up, staring hard at the man who stared equally hard back. The two felt a neutral emotion roar through them before the judge frowned.

"Mr. Douji, you stand accused for armed robbery, assault, and arson. The jury finds you guilty of the first two, however," Hawthorn snarled as Zokushi opened his mouth to speak, "the last one we have dropped the charges on."

The twelve year-old watched as Judge Hawthorn looked up, old eyes staring behind the young one. He turned too as the metal doors opened and a squealing noise filled the air.

Brought in with two guards was what looked like a small sand coloured and gray kangaroo. The black eyes shot around the room, staring at the few people who gathered there. Ears twitched and pressed down the side of the small head. The mouth was sealed with a fireproof muzzle while the paws were strapped together with fireproof bands of metal. Two long feet kicked out in protest, both adorned with long claws. The long and thick tail lashed back and forth, trying to get away from the guards.

"A Roolaze?"

"This is what caused the shop to burn to the ground. It seemingly was startled by your gunshots and let loose an Ember attack on the shop," Hawthorn stated in his flat voice.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Zokushi asked, glaring as the old man frowned deeper. The voice was punk tough and hard, the only emotion in it was anger.

"Since you've been to juvie for more accounts than any twelve year-old, we were considering prison. But," he growled as the boy tried to butt in, "we have changed our minds."

"So then, what?" he asked, relaxing a bit.

"We have decided that you will leave town and enter the Gethi League with that particular Roolaze right there. We will be checking on your progress with every city you enter. It's either that or seven years in prison." The judge watched as the boy he had seen before him so many times stared cold and hard. The eyes had hardened a bit more he noticed.

"I'll take the damn rat," he snarled finally.

"It's decided. Mr. Zokushi Douji will choose the League." The wooden gavel smashed the desk as Hawthorn stood. "You will check into every town at the police station. We will supply you with six hundred Gold pieces, a map, food and water for a month, rope, a PokéDex, a First Aid kit, a bag, extra clothes, and a permit. The permit must be stamped by the police in each town. If you lose it, you will not be issued another one."

Zokushi rolled his eyes. There were other ways to enter a town than a permit.

The judge caught his action but said nothing. "We will make sure you have checked into a town by permit. The police will call us once they check your permit. If we don't hear from them, we'll come looking for you and put you in prison."

The kid didn't answer, just grabbed the black backpack the judge held out to him. His trademark sneer rested on his face as he slipped one strap over his shoulder. The almost teen grabbed the leather rope wrapped snugly around the Roolaze's neck and dragged the Fire Joey out of the courthouse. The two armed guards followed him into the blazing heat.

The town of Morocon was one Zokushi didn't want to see again. The houses made of metal or clay, thatched roofs to keep the blazing heat away. The sun beat the small city at every chance it got. Rivers avoided the area at all costs; all the rivers that had been there were drained of life. A well was the only means of water, stuck in the middle of town.

People glared at him as he walked by, dragging the tiny Fire type after him. Some yelled at him which only made him snarl and tune them out like he always did. People were always breathing down his neck.

"You can continue on without us from here," one stated in a deep voice that rumbled across the land.

"Yeah," he muttered, having a tight hold on the soft leash.

The kangaroo's muzzle and handlinks were removed and the guards stepped back. Both watched as the rebel and the tiny Fire type walked off.

"Until you come back, Zokushi," both mumbled, watching the forms' silhouettes wavered in the intense heat.

"Damn people. Damn world," he snarled, kicking a rock. The sand under his feet shifted slightly, a sea of golden glass. Winds made the waves roll over the landscape, bring the tiny particles up and then down. It reminded Zokushi of the coast that he had seen once. Where colorful fish swam by, this ocean only gave him the rocks that were shaped into ghastly designs. The sand's beating had formed them and made them the faces of time.

He then growled at his "partner" who followed him out of curiosity. The shining black eyes watched him as he crawled after the human on all fours. The paws had small claws that gripped the sand easily. Long feet, perfect for hopping, shuffled across the ocean. Wagging, the thick tail dragged and made snake marks in the sand, giving it the real impression of waves.

"Damn Roolaze," he sneered.

Two feet planted themselves on his back and pushed, knocking the teen forward. Roaring, he turned to find the Roolaze smiling at him. His hand shot out but the Pokémon jumped back, letting out a small laugh at him.

"You little…" he growled, chasing after the Fire Joey. Sand cut his arms and hands as he bolted after the retreating kangaroo. "Come back here!" he screamed.

The boy suddenly tripped, his body flying through the hot air. Zokushi laid in defeat on the ground, sweat coating his face like a sticky skin. He shook his head, sand falling like a veil in front of his gray eyes. Getting back on his feet, he took in the dry air, making his throat hurt.

The squeal in front of him made the boy look up at the Roolaze. The tiny body camouflaged into the sand perfectly, giving him the impression this was a desert Roolaze, a subspecies of the original volcano Roolaze. The other subspecies was the plains Roolaze that completely controlled the plains of Gethi.

"So, you rat. Why don't you go off on your own? I can take care of myself," he snarled, brushing the sand off of his worn clothes. The black pants were torn at the edges and the white short sleeved shirt had stitches in it from rips. Zokushi began to stalk off when the sound of shuffles rose from behind him. He looked behind him, finding the Fire type to be following him. Growling, he tried to jog away from the creature but he followed diligently, hopping after the human.

"Go away!" the boy roared, turning around and running towards the Roolaze to scare it off. The Fire Joey just snorted and jumped high, his powerful feet planting on his chest and knocking Zokushi to the ground. He rolled and lay on his back in the blazing sun, sighing when the Pokémon's head came in view. "You stubborn…"

The kangaroo squealed loudly and hit him with a paw, whining deep in his throat. He stared into the big black eyes, getting a sense of depression in the black orbs. He whined again, rubbing his head against the boy's chest. The coarse fur brushed against Zokushi's neck.

"All right, get off," he growled but it was said in a gentler tone than before. He sat up and stared at the two foot tall Pokemon. "Let's see what this says about you," he mumbled, pulling out the PokéDex. The sleek black design, the size of a cell phone, glistened in the sun. He strapped it onto his wrist and let the soft fibers brush against his tanned skin. The boy pointed the scanner at the Roolaze and watched as it activated.

A picture of him popped up on the screen, the pixels matching each hair perfectly. "Roolaze," it droned out, the voice sounding oddly lifelike, "the Fire Joey Pokémon. Roolaze are quite common in hot places and migrate with their evolved forms. Young Roolaze are born during the rainy season and can be left behind at times. They are considered one of the most abundant of all Pokémon in the Gethi Region."

"And they call you the rats of the Gethi region," he muttered, turning the device off. Standing up to his height of five feet six, he began walking again. The Roolaze followed slowly, keeping a distance from the tall human. "Come on. Don't want the old man to yell at me," Zokushi called. When he didn't scoot closer, he shrugged. "Let's go, Masago."

The two large ears twitched up and a smile found its way on the young Roolaze's features. He hopped forward, shuffling besides the human as the two continued on through the blazing heat.


	3. Dizzy Heat, Dinzy Packs

Keleri - Thanks for the review!

Sorry for the delay but I could not reach my computer last night. Enjoy!

Dizzy Heat, Dinzy Packs

"Damn heat," he panted, stumbling as the sun took its highest point in the sky. Where it, the almighty ruler, sat upon its throne and slowly dried him up like prunes and dates. Maybe it was time for impeachment and for the cooling moon to take over for a while. At least until the air became too cold and another election was to come up to take control of the sky.

His white shirt was now transparent from his sweat, sticking to him. If he pulled it off, it would just lie back down and rest against his body like an unwanted scab. He had decided to leave the inferior thing on because if he took it off, it left his torso exposed to the sharp sand. His arms were already covered in red cuts from the blasting effect of the wind and sand.

Zokushi wiped sweat from his brow, flinging it to the ground. It felt like his brain was sizzling in a skillet that the couple who owned a restaurant back in Morocon used. The fire was replaced by burning sand and the heat from the sun was the power instead of wood. The heat waves made the rocks in the distance waver and dance just out of reach.

Masago was faring better. He was more situated to the desert and all he had to do to keep cool was pant. His pink tongue hung out of the flat toothed mouth and he licked his nose to keep it cool. His feet brushed the ground as he shuffled beside the weakening human. The black eyes shone brightly and then gained a saddened look as the human stumbled again.

"Let's take a break," he moaned, finding a rock not very far away.

Collapsing, he reveled in the shade of the large rock that was shaped like a giant eye. The ring around the tall and straight structure gave it the appearance of a compass as well, pointing to the sky as its ruler, the earth as its demon. It looked like the ring around the tall and lance straight rock would form into stocky wings and fly the piece of earth to its ruler to be judged.

Zokushi breathed in deeply before sucking on a bottle of water. The water loosen his tongue back up and eased his suffering mouth as it slid down his insides and cooled him. He wiped sweat from his brow again and willed a cold breeze from the ocean to blow by and scoop him up.

The kangaroo whimpered and knocked the boy's knee with his head, tapping him with a paw. He opened his eyes and stared at the Fire Joey before shrugging and tipping the bottle a bit to let drops fall through the hot air. Masago immediately licked the drops from the air, smiling at him as he shook his head and ruffled his sand fur.

He took a long drink from the bottle and then gazed out at the horizon. Something was moving and he was certain it wasn't a mirage. Standing, the young boy walked back into the sun, immediately being pushed from the weight of the heat on his shoulders. A hand over his eyes, Zokushi gazed out and narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

Dinzies as they were called, flitted over the sand, at least five of them. All of them were too far away to see but he was certain that they saw him. To be safe, he pointed the scanner in the large creatures' direction and gazed down at the watch.

"Dinzy," it blared out. The picture appeared, one of a tan dog-like creature. The muscles were well rounded, smoothing into one another beautifully. The ears stood erect and tall on a large head connected to the body by a thick neck. A tail swooped out, thin but had small spikes situated on it. The claws on the dog's paws were intimidating to say the least. White covered the back and the top of its head

"The Dingo Pokemon. Dinzy is well known to be a pest in the desert parts of Gethi. The white on a Dinzy's back is believed to gather in sunlight for energy for their attacks or to deflect sunlight. They are ruthless and will chase down prey in packs of well over ten."

"That's good to know," he snarled. When he looked up again, he found the creatures to be closer than ever. Putting the bottle down, he pick up a sharp rock and chucked it as far as he could. It landed near the pack and they spread out, running off.

Shuffling over, Masago ruffled his fur again and started preening with his back leg. Two of his long toes were connected internally, making a nice brush to smooth out his shiny fur.

"Come on, we should get going," he mumbled, stuffing the bottle back in the bag and beginning the tedious walk in the sun.

Their footprints showed their trail, reminding them of their path. Zokushi's breath came out in painful gasps in the hot air, his neck burned from the sun's seduction. All he needed now was to start hallucinating and it'd be a fan-freaking-tastic day.

A whine made his head turn sluggishly to the small Roolaze. He followed the Fire Joey's gaze and inwardly groaned.

They were being followed by none other than the Dinzy pack.

"Damn, this is all we need," he moaned, still going. The fight of power was something he wished his energy wasn't being spent on. He needed it to battle the Dinzy pack that was making their way slowly to them, watching as the human weakened. It had been known that Dinzies would follow prey for as much as ten miles, just waiting for the prey to become weary enough to take down easily.

Zokushi ignored the approaching pack as much as he could, concentrating on walking. The fiery heat was swelling around him, wrapping long, burning fingers around his throat, evaporating the water from within and leaving him begging for water. The sweat that made his clothes unnaturally heavy and stick to him was slowing down as the water in him was drained slowly from the sun.

Gasping for air, he stumbled slightly and cursed loudly. His hand shot out to catch him in his fall but the sweat on his palms slipped on the dry sand and made him fall to the ground.

Paws sounded, muffled by the golden ocean. Zokushi swore loudly and scrambled to his feet and did something he regretted.

The boy ran.

Masago protested loudly but followed after him, his body hunched over, tail out. The long feet gave him the power to race ahead of the slowly exhausting human and jump over a large rock. His partner, however, had to climb up it, using his weary muscles to drag himself up.

Claws raked his back, excited yips filling the air. Zokushi gritted his teeth against the scratch and barely managed to swing his legs over the side and then race after the retreating Pokemon.

The Dinzies followed, leaping over the rock easily and chasing their prey down. Black tongues whipped out of their mouth, revealing long, plaque covered fangs. Yips echoed from their throats and then across the land, signaling the attack.

"Dammit," Zokushi snarled, watching as three Dinzies ran right beside them on either side. Masago was squealing loudly as two more cut off their escaped route, blocking them in for doom.

Fire suddenly erupted from under one of the Dinzies in front of them, the smell of scorched fur and flesh stinging the boy's nose. The other one howled in surprise and in pain at the brightness of the flames.

The two broke free but were immediately surrounded again. Fires were shooting everywhere, the small Roolaze screaming in terror as the flames missed their targets. He was still inexperienced and had little control over his aim.

Snarling, the pack circled, looking for an opening. Now that they were closer, Zokushi could see the hazel eyes clearly, the flames making them look red when it reflected. The teeth gleamed brightly in a twisted smile as the leader, a Dinzy that had age in his eyes but not in his body, stalked forward. His powerful body rolled and he turned his head to the side, the Pokemon language of a duel like slapping someone with a glove was in human.

Masago backed off, hiding behind Zokushi. His small claws gripped the boy's pants in fear. The human swallowed hard and looked around, staring at each Dingo in turn. He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out the pocket knife he always kept with him. Flipping the blade with an agonizing slowness, he held it securely in his hand.

A bark sounded from the leader and the creatures all leapt at them. The Fire Joey screamed in terror and suddenly leaned back on his tail, the Pokemon landing right on his elongated feet. He pushed as hard as he could, sending the hunter flying through the air and onto the sand. The black-haired teen swiped at one with the knife, missing but making him back off.

Teeth sunk into his ankle as one broke through his guard. He yelled in pain as the Dinzy sunk in deeper, sending dizzying waves of pain through his leg. Instinctively, he stabbed the creature in the shoulder, not hitting bone but ripping through tough flesh. He drove the knife in deeper and then stabbed the Dinzy again when he refused to let go. He yelped and let go of his hold on the human's ankle and retreated to nurse his wounds.

Zokushi leaned on his left leg, the blade gripped so hard in his hand that his knuckles were white. He took steadying breaths and yelled at the canines, trying to scare them off. The Pokemon just growled and surrounded them again, circling like vultures.

One leapt to attack the kangaroo, not reaching her goal as the Roolaze leaned back and kicked her ten feet away. The blasts of fire still burning around the group were starting to die in power. Masago was tiring, his young body only meant to take so much. The boy he was back to legs with was tired from the still burning heat.

Three lashed out at the same time, taking the human down with them. Jaws rested on his forearm, leaving bloody holes in his skin and flesh. Saliva and blood ran down his arms and into his face as he fought the dogs with his knife, stabbing whatever he could. The Pokemon's blood soaked him, the copper smell blocking his nose from all other scents. Fury guided his blows, from the short, sharp kicks to the canine's heads or stomachs, to the slashes and jabs his hand made with the blade.

Howls of pain and the mound of power on him fell back. Burnt flesh stung his senses as the ball of fire that used to be a Dinzy rolled on the sand and threw herself across the land. He grimaced from the pain in his left forearm and tried to fight off the leader as he mauled him, teeth snapping less than an inch from his face. He could see the anger in the hazel eyes that were now a fiery red. The defeat of his pack had been by a lone human, a worthless scum to be dealt with. He could almost hear him howling 'Kill, die, destroy,' instead of the pained yowls rumbling from deep within the beast's chest.

Tired, he grabbed the dog's neck, pushing deeper into the folds of skin. His hand squeezed tightly, trying to cut off his air supply. A paw with long claws pinned his arm down, slashing through the skin and muscle. Zokushi yelled in pain, his hand falling slowly away from the leader's neck. The teeth scraped his cheek and aimed for the soft throat. The gleam of victory glowed from the eyes and he could almost imagine himself cutting through the skin, piercing the throat and watching the scum underneath his weight die from drowning in blood.

Two feet kicked the dog away, the force and his odd position on the human making it easier for him to be moved. Masago followed up with a jab to the eye and then let a blast of flames blow from underneath the Dinzy, throwing the leader into the air and sending him crashing into a rock.

Seeing their alpha male down and out of the fight, the pack's ears fell back and they retreated into the horizon, the leader following with his tail held straight out.

Masago squealed and nudged Zokushi's head with his paw. Whimpering, he licked the blood from the boy's face and tried to revive the tired human. When the eyebrows creased, he cried out happily and rubbed his face against the boy's.

"Get off," Zokushi mumbled, his body aching. Pain was lancing up from his leg and from his arm. Sleep sounded good, especially in the heat that drained his energy. The hot fingers were back, now sucking his strength from him with its touch.

Fighting, he forced himself up, leaning heavily on his left leg. The sun was still the king of him though but it was also the ruler of this match. It decided his fate on the blazing sand where the fires from the Roolaze still burned, only not as bright. The heat was the only force keeping the fires going. Nothing was helping the fires burn as the desert was drier than the rivers in Morocon.

The will to survive kept him going; making him put one foot after another. He dragged his right leg behind him, leaving a trail that any could follow. His breath came in gasps, blood dripped from his arm and leg, and he was starting to wonder if what he was seeing was true. A large rock formation was in the shape of a mountain and he was wondering if it actually was a mountain.

Swallowing was useless. He had no more spit in his mouth to even give the desert water. He managed to grab a bottle from the backpack's depths and drank long and deep, some of the precious liquid escaping from him. Masago caught those drops, licking them from the air.

Even with the new energy, the sun's mistress only had to touch his throat to draw the liquid from him. The heat blazing down, she wrapped herself around him, making his vision double and his head spin. He could feel his mind weakening and his brain frying.

Zokushi fell to his knees, his face coated with used up sweat. With a shudder, he collapsed into the sand. Masago squealed loudly, shaking his shoulder and trying to get the boy to his feet.

He started to wonder if what he was seeing was real or a mirage. The silhouette of something heading his way, screams that sounded like the human language filled his ears. They'd have to wait. Blackness beckoned him and he wasn't refusing its offer this time.


End file.
